This invention relates to a method for conducting the game of football. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of designating a player and his assigned position by a combination of a single letter and certain selected numbers worn on the player's uniform during the game.
Certain rules in the game of football place restrictions on players of certain specific positions. Because of these rules, it is often necessary to be able to ascertain at a particular moment during a football game, what position a given player assumed before the ball was put in play. It is also desirable for the fans convenience, as well as that of the sports media (e.g. television) covering the game, to designate players by certain uniform indicia so that each player on every team and his position may be readily identified by reference to the uniform indicia alone.
Currently, this is done by placing numbers on various locations of the uniform and, in some instances, by placing the players name on the upper back portion of his jersey. In recent years, a relatively uniform system of numbering has been developed so as to designate positions by a number within a certain range (e.g. quarterbacks Nos. 1-20). While this has worked to some extent, there is a need for further improvement. For example, the present system fails to immediately convey the specific position of a player, whether he is a member of the offensive or defensive team, and whether he is a first team player or a reserve.